Before it's too Late
by mosherocks4
Summary: "Until we meet again". The words were a goal, not just a dream anymore. They both knew it. They had made it their lives goal to see eachother again. NatsuXEdoLucy One-Shot!


**Hey Everyone who has stumbled upon my fanfiction story! :) First I'd like to make things a little clear: This is NOT a NaLu story! This is NatsuXEdoLucy, as in EARTHLAND Natsu, and EDOLAS Lucy! Okay? Good! Glad we understand eachother. :)**

**So I've been very curious as to if there were actually any NatsuXEdoLucy stories here on FF, and I've come to notice there is only one! (a side from this one now). It's horrible! D: It makes me really Sad! Does anyone like to crack up their couples anymore?**

**Well anyway, I hope you enjoy my first NatsuXEdoLucy story. Fear not, I and hoping to write more! :D haha, Sorry If they're out of character! I find I always seem to do that...*sigh* All well...Guess there isn't much I can do about that. So Read On! :D**

* * *

><p>I sat in the guild quietly, watching as the mages from earth land blended into our own members. Honestly, it was scary, seeing so much of a difference between the two worlds race of fairy tail wizards. The looks were the same, yes. But our attitudes were as different as sun and moon. Well, most of ours. There were the few that had similar personalities.<p>

I sighed, watching the Lucy from earth land laugh at her friend Levi. The blue haired girl had met her Edolas self, the Levi I knew, and I must say, she didn't seem as shocked as you'd think. The earth land Levi was a cheerful, happy-go-lucky bookworm, and our Levi. Well she's a loud mouthed mechanic who enjoys getting on my nerves.

A big difference.

Like myself with the earth land Lucy. But it was amazing, the powers they possessed and what they can do. I envied my earth land self. But not just because of the magic she had, or the determination she held inside herself. But because she also had him. The familiar pink haired hot head I had grown to know in the last few days.

_Natsu Dragneel._

He was what I'd always dreamed to be. Someone who'd risk everything for their friend's safety.

He was a warm hearted guy. And all I wished was for him to notice how much he meant to me. I don't think I'd call it love or a crush, maybe admiration; I wasn't really sure how 'love' felt. But I wish he'd see it. Whatever it was.

"H-Hey, Lucy?" A way too familiar, timid voice asked. I turned my attention to the nervous boy who was pulling a seat up next to me.

"Natsu?" I was a little shocked to see my Natsu, _Natsu Dragion_, pull up a seat next to me. We were friends, yes. But he usually wasn't confidant talking to me outside of his car because it usually leads to him being in pain from one of my techniques.

"W-What's up? You l-look a little sad..." Edolas Natsu asked, sympathy filling his eyes and words. I sighed.

"It's nothing." I answered a little too quickly.

"It can't be nothing if you're getting defensive." Natsu inched closer, wagging his eyebrow at me. Any other time I'd have him in a headlock by now, but I felt too tired to do anything.

"Lucy?" He asked, realizing he wasn't crying out in pain by now.

"Hey, Lucy are you sure nothing's bothering you?" The small Natsu asked. The concern in his voice hit me hard and I had to fight away the sting I felt in my eyes. Why was I getting so emotional? It wasn't sadness I was feeling either...

Maybe it was jealousy? Watching the earth land Natsu drool over the earth land Lucy certainly didn't help my aching heart.

"Natsu, if I tell you something do you promise on your grave that you won't say anything to anyone?" I said quietly, making sure anything I said stayed between my teammate and myself only.

"I promise!" He whispered.

"I think...I may like your earth land self." I managed to drag the words out. They felt heavy on my tongue, but once they were said I felt a bit better. But not much.

Natsu didn't say anything for a long while. I wasn't sure if he heard me right, or if at all. But he did finally answer.

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. But I think you should go for it. Let him know before it's too late." Natsu smiled. The goggles on his head caught the light of the guild and his whole face lit up. It made me feel warm inside.

"I don't know..." I suddenly felt a wave of emotions wash over me, like a wave crashing on a beach. How could I tell him? What would he even think?

"Lucy, you may never see him again. So just go for it. Let him know how you feel." Natsu patted my back lightly. I felt the flick of confidence return and I stood up quickly, determined.

"Hey, Natsu!" I yelled across the guild. The earth land Natsu shot his head up and stared at me with large curious eyes. I glared back. No one else, besides my earth land self and our Edolas Natsu, was paying attention to me and Natsu's stare down.

"I need to talk to you." I played my cards straight down. Getting right to the point was hard, but it ended easier in the long run.

"Uh, okay..." He said plainly, confusion skipped across his vision for a minute.

I led Natsu outside of the guild and down a path so we were a little ways away from the nosy people who could be hiding outside.

"So what do you wanna talk about scary Lucy?" He grinned widely. I felt anger rise in my stomach, but I pushed it back down, knowing that hurting him would hurt my chances.

"Uh, I just..." I started to say. I hadn't realized this until now, but talking about your feelings wasn't easy. I usually just fought out my frustration. But admiration was another thing all together.

"I just wanted to say thanks. For helping us out and everything. You know, with the kingdom and all." I said, avoiding his eyes that were trying to look at me.

"No problem. I mean, I had to save my friends, and helping you guys out just worked out in the end." Natsu smiled brightly. My cheeks felt warm, and no doubt they were dusted red.

"Uh, right." I made a fake smile.

"Hey Lucy..." Natsu's voice seemed to change from happy to nervous. I looked up at him. His cheeks were a shade lighter than his hair and he was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"W-What!" I was taken aback. Thanks? What would he be thanking me for?

"Thanks for helping us out before." The smile he had before returned to his lips.

"Yeah, sure." I looked away.

We stood outside in silence for a while. I didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I'm going to head back in-

"Wait!" I yelled. My words shocked both of us.

"Hm?" He looked down at me with curiosity. I wasn't looking at him tough. My eyes were glued on the ground.

"Natsu I didn't drag you out here to thank you. I wanted to tell you...That I...I think I like you..."The blush on my face deepened. My words were quiet and unsteady.

"I like you too Luce." He stepped closer to me.

"I don't mean like, like that! I mean I-

I was cut off when two large warm arms surrounded me. They pulled me closer to the body they were attached to. Natsu's body. I didn't know how to react, so I stood there dumb folded. Until it all sunk it. I reached my arms around him and I held onto the back of his shirt like it was the only thing supporting me.

"Luce, I get it. And I mean what I said. I like you too." He whispered in my ear. As he finished his sentence a tear slipped out of my eye. Only one, but it was enough.

"Natsu, I don't want you to have to leave. You've showed me so much, I..."I spoke into his chest. He chuckled lightly.

"I'm going to miss you Lucy." I pulled back and looked up into his eyes. They sparkled as he looked back down at me.

"But this isn't where I belong. I promise if I can, I'll come back." He grinned. I smiled back.

Suddenly Natsu's body started to glow. We both knew what it meant. He was leaving, probably for good.

"I guess this is goodbye." I said, stepping back. I watched as a white light swirled around Natsu's body.

"Don't say goodbye. Goodbye only means the end. And I don't want this to be the end." Natsu explained. I nodded. I didn't want it to be the end either.

"Until next time then." I grinned. Natsu nodded with his own sly grin stretching across his face. His body was slowly consumed by the white light, and in no time he was gone. Like he had never been standing in front of me at all.

"Until next time." I repeated the words to myself, making the dream of seeing him again a goal. Something I was determined to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw! You know she's thinking it! She's gonna miss him when he leaves! <strong>

**Also, I know that The rest of Fairy Tail doesn't actually go to the Edolas guild (at least that's what I'm told, I haven't read the manga!) So just use your imagination! Don't get defensive because I changed things! It's Called FANfiction for a reason! Alright? Glad we understand one another once again. ;p**

**Well, Let me know what you think in a review? I'd like to know what you all thought and if you want to share your Fairy Tail couple prefrences with me I'd be happy to read them! Why? Because I'd like to know that I'm not alone in this world! Crack couples/not possible couples are always so fun to play around with and I just find that there isn't many people who do it anymore! **

**Hope you enjoyed, mosherocks4/ Kris :)**


End file.
